Forums Info
CubeBomb Forums The CubeBomb forums are where much of CubeBomb's community comes together to hold discussions and just mess around. The Forum is broken into several sections. The forums are constantly patrolled by CB's forum moderators. They aim to make the forums safe, fun, and relaxed for everyone. 'Cool fact:' Emperor was the first person to reach 1000 posts. =Categories= CubeBomb Talk This is the main forum, also arguably the most active. People talk about CubeBomb here, but also discuss general topics as well. It's a fun forum section with great moderation and a wonderful community. Cool Facts This is where the 1,000th, 2,000th 3,000th and 4,000th thread was made! Cookie (Administrator) Posted the 2,000th and 4,000th posts. RolePlaying As its title may imply, this forum is for roleplayers to converse and create. It gets pretty interesting here, expecially if you're into the roleplay genre of writing. Cool Fact: The 1337th Thread was deleted for no reason, then brought back. Suggestions and Ideas This is the forum where people will suggest ideas to make the site, or CubeBomb in general, more fun. There are some great suggestions, and many of these get implemented! Off Topic Things get pretty random in Off-Topic, but that doesn't mean there's no good discussions. Arguably the 2nd most active forum. Great for when you're in the mood for random talking. Help Forums This is where newbies and oldies alike can go to ask for help in everything from item creation to site problems. Note, this isn't the place to post bugs, but if you don't know which to post in, just pick one. If you need help, this is the section for you! Creations Made an awesome item? Maybe an ad for CubeBomb? Maybe even an animation or something of the like? Share it here for people to admire and love, and then you can accept giftz of muniez! Technical Issues The place to post any glitches, bugs, or site issues. Note: StuffMaker is encouraging that any problems with the User Catalog be reported NAO. It is in beta, with many bugs. Post them here. If you post them here, they'll be resolved fairly quickly! :3 Rules and Posting Instructions Rules Can be found here! How to post: To create a new topic, go to the forum section you want to post in and click "new Topic". It'll give you a page like this: It'll have options to; Add a thread title. Make it interesting if you want traffic to your post! Make a body post; Make it the thing you want to say. Allow Replies; if it's checked, people can post replies to your post. Post. Only click this if you've proofread your post and are ready to submit it! :3 To make a reply, enter the thread you want to reply to. You'll see a button like this under each post; Click it to see a window similar to the thread creation window. Fill out the info and submit your reply! :3